Garnet and the Jacked Up Mission
by Bluewatermermaid8866
Summary: Square Mom jacks up a mission and ends up in a universe that is not Steven's Universe IT'S THE AVATAR UNIVERSE!
1. Fused Rocks

Beach City 6:00 P.M

Pearl was so worried that Garnet would jack up another mission, that she prohibited Garnet from going to the next mission.

"Pearl! Let me go!" Garnet yelled. Pearl didn't back down.

"No! You ruined the last mission by destroying the warp pad! Now how will we get back there again?"

"PEARL DON'T MAKE ME DIFUSE! YOUR PULLING SAPPHIRE AND RUBY INTO DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS!" Garnet said feeling herself falling apart.

"WELL AT LEAST ONE GEM AGREES WITH ME!" Pearl screamed. In a corner Steven and Amethyst were watching, they were scared.

"AUGH!" Suddenly Garnet blacked out. But there was no Garnet; there was only a Ruby gem and Sapphire in her human form.

"YOU MADE HER REGENERATE! HOW DARE YOU!" Sapphire said almost crying. She grabbed Ruby's gem and opened her room. Pearl sighed.

"You disappoint me."

Beach City 12:00 PM

Garnet stepped out of her room; she quietly tiptoed to Steven's bed.

"Steven wake up! We're going on trip!" Garnet said lightly shaking him.

"Okay… I'm coming." He said in a very sleepy trance.

"Here close your eyes you can sleep on my hair." She said lifting Steven onto her hair.

"There." She said whispering into his ear.  
Garnet stepped onto the warp pad. And they warped into the light.


	2. Spirit Rocks

Earth 100 AG

"Garnet, where are we? We've been traveling for a long time and why is it so cold?" Steven said feeling hungry. He hadn't eaten since last night.

"We're here Steven, we're here." Garnet said. He tightly closed his eyes for the flash to come. When he opened his eyes it looked as if he was in pain.

"Garnet…" Steven began. He was chilled.

"We are here to visit some friends." Garnet said calmly. They turned around and saw nothing.

"Really?" Steven said has Garnet put Steven on the ground.

"Old friends of mine." Garnet says. "We'll be coming back with Connie and the others next time."

Garnet walked with him in her warm arms until they reached a snowy village. An old lady came out and greeted the two has spirits from another world.

"Tomorrow we shall come again for your last waterbender and I believe her _new_ friends. Prepare her, and we will come sooner." Garnet spoke. Then she walked away from the village and said to Steven.

"They think we are spirits, but soon the truth will show." Garnet said as she hopped back on the pad.


	3. Future Rocks

**The Present**

Steven awoke and remembered what happened the night before. He was excited! Connie was coming, Amethyst was coming, the whole GANG! He felt happy. But Pearl didn't really look so happy.

"Garnet, we can't use the pads for time travel! It takes up so much energy! And you are tampering with kids fates!" Pearl said sternly.

"I want to show Steven fun." Garnet got up and took Steven in her arms.

"We are going. And you are coming along." Garnet handed Steven clothes for all seasons. Amethyst followed along out the door.

The whole gang stepped onto the pad and was whisked into the light. When they arrived. People were waiting with a brown haired girl, a arrow head boy, and a boy that looked similar to the girl.

"The spirits have chosen her destiny! She will be great! Now everybody follow me to the boat!"

They all huddled into the boat and sped off. Amethyst was a super kicker in the water.

"Hi! I'm Katara! This is my brother Sokka, and this is my new friend Aang!"

"Nice to meet you Katara! I'm Connie!" Connie held out her arm and Katara shook it.

"Enough of this let's just tell them about the future!" Pearl grumped.

"You kids have an important role in the future! Your goal is to defeat the royal fire nation family!" Pearl said slowly.

"And Katara is gonna marry a hot firebending boy and sword guy will marry a earthebending girl and I think bald guy will marry a village girl!" Amethyst yelled hoping she was right. Pearl knew it was not, and to not mess with the future she quickly told them the truth.

"No! That's not right! Don't listen to her!" Pearl did not want to tell them how they end up. But everyone could feel the future change a bit.


End file.
